candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 1676/@comment-24693751-20160505040301
PC-10 tries, 1 star (189,340 points), 4 moves remaining, NBU. iPad-10 tries, 1 star (156,740 points), 4 moves remaining*, NBU? *for iPad on my 10th try I needed 1 more popcorn and I had 3 cb's around it and knew all I needed to do was a CB/CB combo to open it. I spun the wheel (not the regular wheel, the "win 5 extra moves wheel") and at first didn't get the extra moves. But then when it asked if I wanted to spin again for 6 gold bars, I decided to go for it because I had exactly 6 gold bars from SD. I won the 5 extra moves this time & used 1 to open the remaining popcorn. So what I want to know is, does that mean I used a booster? I know the +3 moves from a friend booster is considered one(it has the word booster in it!) but since this wheel is new I just wasn't sure, if someone knows & can tell me I'd greatly appreciate it! I passed on PC for sure without boosters regardless so it doesn't effect me that greatly(I only care that I pass without boosters on at least one device) but I'd still like to know. Anyway moving on... I actually made a bunch of notes under my PC win, although they didn't help me that much with iPad. But just in case they might help someone else... I wrote to try to get the CB/s order before opening all the popcorn if possible, I think that's how I won on PC but TBH I did the same thing on iPad, fulfilled the CB/s order first & then couldn't get all the popcorn open in time so that doesn't always work. Like everything, I think it's more of a balancing act. I wrote a bunch of other stuff too about planning ahead as much as possible. Again I didn't have these same opportunities on iPad and assume that's what the majority of people are playing on now so please take this advice with a grain of salt. Since it's relatively easy to make extra cb's, if a stripe is near a CB, instead of using a switch if you don't want to use boosters, and if you have another CB on the board, you can potentially use it to get rid of the color between the original CB & stripe so that they're next to each other. Also (again I experienced this more on PC), say you opened some popcorn and have a random color above it, but a stripe on top of the popcorn section. If you have another CB on the board, you can also use it to clear other colors, such as the one above the CB in the popcorn area and the stripe should fall on top of it. I did this many times on PC and it took a lot of planning but it really helped. Like I said though, I didn't have the opportunity to do it for iPad but still wanted to share it, just in case. I would say this level is Hard, bordering on Very Hard. Btw, sorry so long, I'm back to my old tricks��